kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Short End of the Stick
|number = 67 |airdate = November 28, 2017 |writer = Pat141elite |next = Chihiro (episode) |previous = You Either Die a Hero... |}} is the sixty-seventh episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. This chapter adapts the season 2 episodes, and . Synopsis As Goro and the girls continued to follow Jin, he begins to ask the latter about his reason to kill Chihiro. When Jin is fed up at Goro for following him he transforms into Amazon Alpha and attacks Goro. Meanwhile, the Space Explorers along with Haruka are led into an abandoned building where Mamoru, an Amazon who goes rogue is guarding the "Original". Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |花家 大我|Hanaya Taiga}}: |松本 享恭|Matsumoto Ukyō}} * |九条 貴利矢|Kujō Kiriya}}: |小野塚 勇人|Onozuka Hayato}} Amazons Cast * |水澤 悠|Mizusawa Haruka}}: |藤田 富 |Fujita Tomu}} * |鷹山 仁 |Takayama Jin}}: |谷口 賢志 |Taniguchi Masashi}} * |千翼|}}: |前嶋 曜|Maejima Yō}} * |長瀬 裕樹|Nagase Hiroki}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |浅井宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow ***Inorganic: Stealth *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor Rider Gahsat *'Gashat Used:' **Huntress *** **** *'Level Used:' **Huntress ***Ninja Gamer *'Gashacon Weapons Summoned through Ninja Gamer Level X:' ** , Lockseed *'Lock Used:' **Ryugen ***Budou, Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Change:' **Ryugen *** Wizard Rings *'Ring Used:' **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Driver On, Chain Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Shoubousha, Soujiki, Light, Lock, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan, Bat *'Bottles in Anzu's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 70. *'Deviations from the ''Amazons source material:' **The scene where Chihiro transforms into his form and starts slaughtering everyone in the confinement room is deleted. As a result, death isn't shown here as Kano isn't adapted into the story. However, is mentioned throughout the chapter. *This is the first time is mistaken for . This is due to the fact that Hiroki is the first character portrayed by that predates five months before '' . External Links *Episode 66 at FanFiction.Net